(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and in particular, a massaging device for eliminating fat in a human body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Massaging device is frequently used to provide massaging to a human body. Massaging is an effective way to relieve muscle strain and to provide blood circulation. A conventional type of massaging device comprises a motor means including means, which entrain inner rollers in rotation. The main disadvantage of this conventional massaging device is that the structure is complicated and the cost is expensive.
A conventional electrical massaging chair has been introduced and is used to have every part of body be massaged. This massaging chair only provides massaging to some inaccessible parts of the body but it cannot apply a massage to the body part you wish to massage. Furthermore, it is not portable and is not affordable to the poor families.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massaging device for eliminating fat in the human body, which overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional massaging device, and is suitable for everyone.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a massaging structure to eliminate fat comprising a substantially T-shaped hold body, a rotating motor, a bowl-shaped seat body, a massaging wheel seat, and a netlike cap, characterized in that the rotating motor is located within the hold body, and two speed-reducing wheel bodies and a connection ring body are positioned within an engaging slot located at the front end of the motor, a substantially circular hole is provided between the speed- reducing wheel bodies for the mounting of the rotating shaft of the rotating motor, when the rotating motor rotates, the speed-reducing motor drives a gear slot located at the other side of the speed-reducing motor to rotate, a gear protrusion body is mounted to one speed-reducing wheel body, and the front engaging slot is positioned with the seat body and the seat body is engaged at the engaging slot by means of screws, the massaging wheel seat is mounted at the front of seat body, and the bottom of the massaging seat is mounted with a plurality of wheel seats, and the massaging wheel is mounted to the wheel seat of the massaging wheel seat by a peg body, the front end of the T-shaped hold body is mounted with the netlike cap such that when the massaging wheel seat rotates the massaging wheel contact with the human body, and a control switch is provided to a power source wire connected to the massaging device, thereby the operation of the motor will massage the body which in contact with the netlike cap.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.